canyonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miles Canyon
Miles Robert Canyon, born July 5, 1990 is one of the World's brightest minds, he was formerly the CEO of Canyon Technologies and was formerly a congressman in the United States Congress and the current United States Secretary of Education, he is the husband to Melissa Canyon and father to Owen and Oliver Canyon. Biography Early Life Like Father Like Son In Miles' early life he took much inspiration from his father, Robert Canyon, a learned about many things from his father, such as history, technology, mathematics, and many more things, he grew a strong bond with his father which influenced his life in many ways The Baby of the Family During his early child he had a strong bond with both of his sisters, Audrey and Holly, with Holly he would be subject to many sports related injuries such as when she through a baseball at his face and left him with a black eye, or when she jumped on a piece of wood that he was bent over, and slammed her full body weight on him giving a scar beneath his eye. Audrey would make him preform Fashion shows which he thoroughly enjoyed, until he was about 5, but all in all he had a special bond with his older sisters that would last his entire life Mama Bear With Miles' mother, Bonnie Canyon, it was a different kind of connection, Bonnie protected Miles from all the harm she could, and helped him when he was having nightmares or when he got lost in the house, she always looked out for her son, and she still does, she was a defining force, showing him what a parent has to sacrafice to be a good one, which helped him out when he was raising his children. The Wilshire Years Entering School In 1995, Miles entered Wilshire private school, his sisters has already been in school as they were in 1st and 2nd Grades. Miles excelled in his schoolwork, and made many friends the most notable was Andy Richmond, they would become best friends and they still are as Andy helped Miles with many things in his life. Skipping Grades In 1998 by the time Miles was reaching 3rd Grade it became abundantly clear the Miles was to advanced to be in only 3rd grade so only 5 weeks into his education his parents recieved an offer for his school, however Bonnie & Robert, wanting Miles to have a regular childhood, they refused. Miles later found out about this decision when he was 16, became furious about this decision and shunned his parents, he then later apologized. The Rockefeller Years Meeting Melissa In October of 2003, Miles ran into a girl named Melissa Andes and they eventually became quick friends, he eventually began to develop feelings for her Holly's Boyfriend In January of 2004, as Miles was walking down the corridors of Rockefeller Private School, and embarrassingly caught his older sister making out with her secret boyfriend Jackson Johanning, Miles scolded Holly about dating, Jackson Johanning son of Jeremy Johanning, who used to date their mother in the late 70s, but Holly begged him not to tell their parents, and eventually he submitted, with the condition, that he got to go wherever he wanted with her and also bring Andy. Confessing to Melissa On the last day of middle school, just after graduation Miles confessed his feelings to Melissa unfortunately she didn't reciprocate The Washington Years The Science Experiment In 9th Grade, Miles set up a science experiment, to prove his science teacher wrong, due to him being a pubescent teen, with a reckless personality, he didn't properly measure the Sodium Oxide, which caused a small explosion, which humiliated him for the week, but eventually, he correctly measured everything and did successfully prove his science teacher, Ms. Arefier, wrong. First Party In 10th Grade, Miles gets invited to his first party, and goes to it, he eventually learns that it is more of a small gathering about Minecraft and, HE HAD A BLAST, they had Mac & Cheese, and played tons of Minecraft, he had a wonderful time, with Andy, and Melissa and his other friends, and they traded like Pokémon cards, but the most important thing that happened is that Melissa kissed Miles, all be it on accident, but then she kept kissing him, they began dating soon after Getting a Car After getting his license on the first try, he mainly only uses his parents car, until his Junior year when his parents finally get him a car, which he rarely ever used because, he would need to have an adult in the car when he would want to hang out with his friends. College Applications By the time college applications come around, he decides to apply to Princeton, Cornell, Duke, Columbia, Stanford, and Harvard, he gets accepted into Princeton, Harvard, and Columbia, he decides to go to Harvard, Melissa also applied to Harvard, but she didn't get accepted to Harvard, but did get accepted into Dartmouth, Emory, Northwestern, and Pomana so she decides to go to Emory, they decide to keep dating but long distance The Harvard Years On and Off Due to the stress of having a long distance relationship, Miles and Melissa decide to break up, then they get back together, then they break up, then they get back together, and the cycle continues until they break up, and Miles starts dating a girl that he liked from his Economics Class, named Jenna Hannan, whom he had a good relationship, until they broke up. Best Friend as a Roommate When Miles got accepted into Harvard, and called Andy about him going to Harvard together, they both attend orientation together, and when they got their dorms assigned they were ecstatic, to find out that they got the same dorm, they both got incredible grades, due to the fact that they studied together and both had an amazing intellect, they both got 4.0 GPA, after the end of their freshmen year of College they moved into an Apartment that they would live in for the remainder of their time at Harvard, it was Unit 0311, at the Twenty 20 Apartment Complex in Cambridge, MA Canyon Intern Since Miles need a job he asked his dad if he could work in the Boston Branch of Canyon Technologies, his father reluctantly said yes, and he began to work their as a Temp, and later got promoted to Assistant to the Manager, Edward Wallace, which he got good pay for. Love Finds a Way After being broken up for 2 years. Miles gets back together with her, only a couple months later while visiting their families for Christmas in California, On New Year's eve 15 seconds before the start of 2012 Miles asks Melissa to marry him, she says yes, and start planning a wedding, in which both families will pay Class of 2012 Miles graduates Harvard University, as a valedictorian, with a Major in Computer Science, and a minor in Business, he finally says goodbye to his dorm with Andy, (whom got a Major in Business and a minor in Political Science), and he flies back on a private jet, to Malibu, where he meets back up with his fiancée, and finally moves into the prized Malibu Mansion The Post-Harvard Years Mr. and Mrs. Canyon In the summer of 2014, Miles and Melissa travel to Honolulu, Hawaii to get married, they have many guests, Miles makes his first man Andy, and Melissa makes her maid of honor her little sister, Alyssa Andes, they have tons of M&Ms cause of Miles and Melissa, get it!, ehhhhhh! Whatever. The New CEO In October of 2015, Robert Canyon retires, and gives the mantel of CEO to Miles, who makes multiple changes to the company, he stops weapons manufacturing, which his father thinks is a terrible idea, and focuses purely on technological advancement, which actually goes pretty smoothly, without selling weapons to the Military, Canyon Tech was under less fire and more praise for making new and exciting Technologies, Miles also opened many other branches such as Seattle, Toronto, Miami, and Winnepeg. He also moved the headquarters from New York City to Los Angeles Canyon Skybeam In January of 2016, after months of discussion about it, Canyon Tech decides to build a new New York office, but instead of it only being a office, it has Hotels, a Cinema, a two floor restauraunt, and a 7 story mall, it as 97 floors and 1,412 feet tall, it's original name was suppose to be the Canyon Tower, but was changed to the Canyon Skybeam Father of Twins About 2 years after their wedding, Melissa finds out she's pregnant! A couple weeks after that she found out they were having twins, a couple weeks after that, they find out that it's two identical boys, they wait and they wait and on July 14, 2018, Owen Anthony and Oliver Adam Canyon were born both 7 Pounds and 9 Ounces. Difficult Life Earthquake In March of 2019, as the Canyons were preparing to on an overnight trip to Paris from LAX, a magnitude 8.2 Earthquake struck the Los Angeles Area, since Chris (Audrey's Husband) was a firefighter he didn't come on the Paris trip, when the earthquake broke out a gas line broke near downtown Malibu, and he had to go put it out, part of the roof of the airport had collapsed, luckily no one was stuck under, the floor was unstable and very fragile, eventually the Canyons, and the other people go out of the airport Malibu Mansion Attack In November of 2019, a group of assassins sent by an unknown person, traveled to the Malibu Mansion in Helicopters, and bombed it with missiles in to destroy it, Audrey, Miles, and the kids were in the house at that time and narrowly made it out, Holly was on a business trip to Busan, South Korea. They were all sent to a remote base 130 miles from Anchorage, by the United States government, and Holly, was taken to Anchorage, then the base. The Alaskan Tundra While they were at the base, they were guarded by two soldiers, Henry Alfecaville and Regina Tianxing. During their time at the base, Jack got Pneumonia, and had to be taken care of by, Henry and Regina, they had their own closed Wifi unit, which means they couldn't assess social media, they had to stay there for three months until January of 2020, and even then they weren't allowed to go back to Malibu, they had to go live in Washington D.C. Washington D.C. After they moved back from Alaska, they had to move to Washington D.C., since Robert Canyon, liked to buy a lot of houses the Canyons already had a house in D.C. so they lived in Washington D.C for the next year and half, they eventually moved into a new house in Beverly Hills, just in time for Noah to start at Wilshire Private School. Family Man They Grow Up So Fast In 2023 both Owen and Oliver start Wilshire Private, Miles and Melissa both get up at 5:30 AM, and make a huge breakfast, and other stuff, you know what parents do and then they both go to school, and the parents are in tears New Friends Eventually, Owen and Oliver start making friends, Owen makes three close friends Evan Preston, Peter Richmond (Andy's son) and Evan King, While Oliver only has one close friend Liam Arensburg, the result is that they got more distant, which lead to them getting into more arguments. Twin Connection After a while Miles and Melissa got fed up with their fights, and decide to make them spend time with each other, which turns out to work since after they begin to fight less and cooperate more Running for Congress A Phone Call In May of 2025, Andy called Miles for a Congressional seat representing the 33rd District of California, after much consideration and talks with the family, he eventually decides to run, making Andy his campaign manager. Since the incumbent congressman, Ted Lieu wasn't going to be running, which meant that, he was going to be running against, a new candidate, by the name of Leon Ianucci. The Polls About two months into campaigning the first poll is conducted with Ianucci at 52% and Canyon at 48%, which persuades Andy enough to put the idea of dirty campaigning on the table but Miles says no, insisting on truthful campaigning Getting the Seat After months of campaigning, the election starts off the and an hour in the results are Canyon at 41%. then three hours in he's at 45%, by the time the polls are almost closing he's at 53%, and the final results are Canyon at 52% and Ianucci Congress' Businessman Rayburn Office Home Away From Home Since Miles won the Senate seat, he moved to Washington D.C. and since he didn't want to live in the Washington Mansion, he bought a new house Arlington, Virginia, eventually he gets homesick, and decides to split his time between D.C. and Malibu Regular Politician Reruns Meetings with the President A Cabinet Position Senate Hearing Secretary of Education New Proposals Later Start Times Deputy & Under Theodore Island Complex Independence Day Near Independence Day of 2031, President Leon Columbo asks Miles if he could make some "cool" fireworks he agrees and begins working on there design, on July 1, 2031, the first test of the fireworks takes place on Theodore Island, with an American Flag, Bald Eagle, U.S.A, and Uncle Sam fireworks, on the 4th all of these fireworks are shown Seattle Attack Personality Miles is confident and cocky, but can also be a control-freak and bossy, he is no doubt very intelligent, but his own high standard of his own intelligence can cloud his judgment and cause him to lose faith in other people Trivia *He is allergic to Raspberries *His estimated net worth as of 2032 is $295.12 billion USD *He is the richest man to ever serve in congress *He is the second Canyon to attend Harvard, the first was his grandfather, Edward Canyon